


How to get two idiots to date – a superb guide by your resident sunbaenims of romance.

by mister all rounder (jeadore)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Six Crazy, award to the longest title and shortest summary ever, other relationships hinted - Freeform, this is a move team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/mister%20all%20rounder
Summary: Never trust Cho Seungyoun and Choi Byungchan.





	How to get two idiots to date – a superb guide by your resident sunbaenims of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> pdx101 is a blackhole.  
> this was supposed to be a short dumb idea, and turned into 5k of move team friendship (+being dumb)  
> sadly, unbetaed. bear with me please. and enjoy!  
> (cookie if you spot my other ships~)

“Are you serious?” Seungyoun says right in the middle of the practice room, eyes a little bigger than normal. Hyunbin kind of shares the sentiment, just that he would have been a little bit (or a lot more) softer.

As only answer, Byungchan nods vehemently. Then, after a quick glance at the slightly ajar door and the cameras, he continues in a whisper. “Yes, of course. I tell you, he is like lovesick. You know that our beds are now really close to the other, right? And last night all he mentioned was ‘ _Wooseokie is having it hard, for sure_ ’ with a huge sigh. I swear. And then he was thinking and thinking hard and it was so loud? I swear I could hear it,” Byungchan confides, leaning back on his hands as if he needs to support himself before the weight of his next statement crushes him down. “I tell you: Jinhyuk hyung is in deep for Wooseok.”

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Their team leader bites his lip, pensive. And Hyunbin couldn’t agree any more. This is bad. They have to practice, the stage is going to be in less than two weeks and there is a lot of things to work on. If Jinhyuk is distracted, the whole team could be affected. And then they could ruin their performance and then be ostracized by the public and then eliminated by the next round.

Hyunbin’s eyes itch only by thinking about it.

“We have to do something!” Byungchan says as he leans back against the mirrored wall.

Seungyoun nods, a frown etched to his face. “Yeah,” decides, voice deeper than usual. Even Hangyul raises his left brow, taken aback at the seriousness. Suddenly, a big cheeky smile. “Let’s get those two together.”

And. What.

Obviously, being the group of strange grown up children that Hyunbin is starting to suspect they are, Hangyul giggles and shakes his head as Seungyoun and Byungchan high-five in between an unintelligible amount of cheers and plain noise.

When Jinhyuk comes back to the practice room supporting Kookheon with an arm around his shoulder, he raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth. To Hyunbin, he looks more confused than _lovesick_. “Oh? What are we celebrating?”

Without losing a beat, Seungyoun replies: “Pizza night at U Got It’s room.”

~~~*~~~

_Step One: get them to meet in a casual gathering_

It’s inevitable to think that the plan or guide or whatever that Byungchan called it is set to fail since the beginning. They are in the middle of a survival show to be the next Nation’s group for all that is sacred and holy, diets and non-stop practice are practically a requirement. Not only the national producers, but the actual producers of the show want for them to give good show material. A nice storyline of hardworking dreamers, not lanky matchmakers.

Of course, there’s talent and charms hidden in Choi Byungchan that no one knows except by maybe Han Seongwoo and now the giggly PD.

Hyunbin stares astonished as Byungchan does as much as smile until his dimples show. And then there is some words he doesn’t caught, a wink, something that looks like shameless aegyo and some credit card involved.

Half an hour later, Seungyoun is bursting into the U Got It practice room with three pizza boxes stacked in a hand. “Yo, everybody! Dinner is here!”

The six guys in the room stop moving and turn their heads in his direction, even if the melody keeps playing.

“What is this?”

“Pizza, hyung,” Byungchan says. “We thought some bonding time would be good.”

Yohan giggles and claps a few times before patting Junho’s back.

In the other hand, Wooseok frowns. “Haven’t we _bonded_ a lot in the last three months?” He says bluntly. It kind of surprises Hyunbin. “Or the last five years, in the case of that idiot.”

Jinhyuk only laughs as he walks up to him in three long strides. Naturally, and maybe a bit on purpose, he towers over Wooseok. “Don’t be a killjoy. Think: when will be having free pizza again?”

A good point, indeed. At that, most of the team sit down on the floor, except for Seungwoo that goes to the other side of the room to turn off the speaker.

“Is not free! I pay for it!” Byungchan exclaims, looking for an apologize or maybe a compliment. Yohan is quick to raise his thumb to him, but he also freezes when Hangyul sneers a _don’t lie_ as he enters the room, four more boxes stacked in his hand.

Seungwoo and Seungyoun both giggle at that, and Hyunbin is sincerely lost. And at least 5/6 U Got It members too, so he doesn’t feel so lonely.

“So, what are you guys up to?” Seungyoun asks as he helps Hangyul with the boxes. He promptly makes sure that there is a mozzarella right in front of Jinhyuk and Wooseok.

“Trainer Kwon changed the choreography,” Eunsang answers politely, “so we are relearning it.”

“Oh, Jinhyuk could help you.”

Wooseok frowns and mutters a _why would him_? At the same time that Junho whispers to Yohan a _Don’t we have Yunseong and Seungwoo hyung for that?_ And Yunseong quietly agrees.

“Yeah, why would I…?” Jinhyuk starts. Yet he is cut by a high-pitched _Hyung!_ “Haenami!”

Soon there’s a group of teenagers entering the room noisily and a Nam Dohyun latching onto the pizza by Hyunbin and Eunsang’s side.

“Pretty Girl! And Monday to Sunday!” Seungyoun greets effusively, a bit bewildered. His eyes cross with Hangyul’s, who just shrugs and explains that he bumped into Hyeongjun and Minkyu earlier. “And Super Special Girl?”

“They are coming,” Dohyon answers instead, cheeks full and lips shinning with cheese.

Packed with trainees, the room becomes even more boisterous than ever. A stark difference to the other times they meet, filled with stress and nervousness, or drowned in the late night/early morning sleepy haze. Yuvin bursts into the room reclaiming that he wasn’t called first and Sunho threatens with suing if there’s Hawaiian.

The ‘ _casual gathering_ ’ a.k.a pizza night became a pizza party and soon it also became a war for the last piece of mozzarella. Meanwhile, Jinwoo steals most of Jinhyuk’s attention and Wooseok pinches on him and on Sejin.

Hyunbin couldn’t imagine a biggest fail of the plan, yet is happening.

Seungyoun and Byungchan doesn’t look so dejected by it, tough.

~~~*~~~

_Step two: woo Wooseok with a present_ _from Jinhyuk_

The idea was given by the very one and oblivious Jinhyuk. The moment that Seungyoun called for a break, he complained in between heavy breathes that they have to go all the way downstairs for more water. Even if Seungyoun’s black tumbler is right there, in Hangyul’s hands--who sips from it unbothered with a calm that should not be normal for a person that’s been dancing the last two hours. Hyunbin kind of envies him for that.

“Five thousand wons that he is going to spy on Wooseok,” Byungchan says soon after he sprawls down on the floor and gasps for air, looking like a long-limbed starfish. 

Seungyoun perks up at that. “Oh, five thousand that he is going to get him wat—,“ he starts with a shit-eating grin, but stops himself before he finishes the phrase. When he wriggles his eyebrows, Hyunbin realizes that he is up to no good. “Maybe Jinhyukie is gifting Wooseokie something.”

Byungchan wriggles his eyebrows back. “Without Jinhyukie hyung actually knowing, right?”

Both finger-guns at each other with a high pitched laugh. And that. That really means no good.

A little bit farther, seated against the wall, Kookheon chuckles at the situation. He’s been quite for a while now, since mid-morning possibly. He only spoke up when it was necessary, with comments and advices from time to time during practice.

Hyunbin is pretty sure this is not a normal situation.

“Hyung?” Hyunbin asks as he gets closer to Kookheon, who raises his eyes from his cast. He’s been trying to accommodate it better, or scratching at his skin or something for the last minutes. “Does it bother? I mean, don’t you mind?”

Kookheon frowns, confused. “What?”

“I mean, you know, this thing,” Hyunbin stammers a little, trying to grasp what he is actually trying to ask.

“All the ruckus those two do?” Kookheon supplies, nodding towards the two guys discussing their crazy ideas as Hangyul sneers from time to time.

He nods hesitantly. “Seungyoun hyung is good at keeping the energy up, but we haven’t practiced too much and we still have a lot to work on, but they’ve been distracted talking about Jinhyuk and Wooseok. Also, the trainers’ evaluation would be soon…”

The other guy’s expression cracks with a small, gentle smile. Perhaps there’s conviction and some bitterness mixed too. “I bet that Seungyoun knows what he is doing.”

Is not like he is seriously doubting it. They’ve progressed, but not as much as he would have liked. Last time the trainer scolded them a lot, blunt and icy. Like freezing water over their burning muscles and gleeful atmosphere. It stung. Not something that Hyunbin would like to feel again, at all.

He has seen the other teams still in their practice rooms late in the night when he is going back to the dorm, the words the trainer said ringing loud in his mind. And now…

“Hyunbin-ah!” Seungyoun screams for his attention as he walks towards them. “Do you know of a good online shop where I can buy a tumbler?”

At the same time that he names the first shop he could think of, Kookheon snorts. “A tumbler?”

Byungchan nods with a stern face. “I said the same.”

“Is good for the environment!” Seungyoun exclaims, voice high and clear. “Better than all those plastic bottles you guys throw away.”

“I don’t doubt that, but for a gift… that choice…”

“Whatever, choose one and buy it,” Seungyoun says in a hurry and shoves his phone into Kookheon’s hands as soon as Jinhyuk comes back to the room, looking refreshed and a bit troubled by the six bottles of water that he’s trying to balance in his arms. Too much for his noodle long limbs, apparently.

The following day, Hyunbin sees half of the team members laughing and drinking from a Frozen tumbler when he passes by the U Got It practice room. None of them being Wooseok.

~~~*~~~

_Step Three: a confession from Jinhyuk delivered right to Wooseok_

When Seungyoun calls him to the journal room, Hyunbin doesn’t find it weird. They’ve been going there the last couple of days for a few minutes or even a whole hour, just the two of them. As the leader, Seungyoun has been helping him with his rap, to practice his diction, his flow, his energy. Even if his inners turn and twist every time the other becomes serious—a powerful presence—, Hyunbin considers himself lucky of being with people with experience that can guide him. Especially by people with a curriculum with more than five years of experience, training and survival shows—being Show Me the Money on the list.

So when he sees Byungchan in the room too, besides Seungyoun, it starts to smell fishy.

“Hyunbin-ah~~,” Byungchan greets him with a dimpled smile–honest to God beautiful, but also suspicious. “We need to ask you a favour.”

“Could you do a confession to Wooseok?” Seungyoun asks, eager.

What. He freezes, eyes wide open. What are they asking him?

Like, yeah, Kim Wooseok is pretty, like astonishingly pretty, a prince-like pretty to the point of being overwhelming, but Hyunbin—he is not even into guys!

The distinctive peals of laughter from Byungchan, followed by a few claps, is what pushes him out of his stupor. Seems like he is having the time of his life just by looking at his expression. Hyunbin would like to be mad, but the truth is that Byungchan is also pretty. But not just that, his prettiness is warm just like his laugh and tinted with an adorableness that he seriously shouldn’t be feeling for a five years older hyung.

“Sorry, Bin-ah. We meant if you could deliver a confession in Jinhyuk’s name to Wooseok, when he comes back from his… subway ad hopping?” Seungyoun explains, enthusiasm mixed with glee in a wide smile that turns his eyes into two lines.

“Why me?” Hyunbin asks. Right after he realizes that those are the first words he has spoken since he entered the room and somehow they rumble in his mind—something like a déjà vu of a thought, a déjà pensé.

“Well, Jinhyuk can’t—for obvious reasons,” Byungchan points out. “Kookheon and I have an appointment with the doctor at five, so we are leaving soon. And nobody takes Seungyoun hyung seriously.”

Seungyoun gasps, offended, yet he doesn’t deny anything. Hyunbin hopes he doesn’t take it to heart, because he does take him seriously, but sometimes his personality is…yeah.

“And Hangyul?”

“Oh, he doesn’t want to.”

And they leave him alone just like that?

Seeing how he is gaping and thinking it hard, both guys stand up and ask _please_ in various degrees of eagerness. They even try to appeal to him with aegyo and _do it for hyung~~_ that may scar Hyunbin for life or, worse, may work.

Hesitantly, he looks at them and reconsiders his words. “And… are you guys sure it’ll work?”

A well-intended, almost arrogant scoff echoes in the small room. “Please, we are like love experts.”

“The sunbaes of romance.”

Hyunbin highly doubts that.

And yet, he finds himself two hours later looming by the door of the U Got It practice room. He can’t help but fidget, his right hand moving unconsciously towards the back of his head and his leg bouncing restlessly. He is reconsidering all his past decisions, since joining the show to accepting to be part of this group of mad men. A part of him tells him that this is the entertainment industry after all, he will not only dance, sing and rap in front of an audience, and he will also meet with interesting people.

He is stalling. Of course he is.

This is going to be the worst kind of moment, because it’ll mix awkwardness and embarrassment, and Hyunbin is not ready. He is awkward enough on his own, no need to show it to one of the prettiest and most intimidating creatures he has ever met in his entire life.

On top of that, he can sense Seungyoun around the corner, growing impatient by every second, but also kind of enjoying every second.

“Hyunbinie? You need something?” Yohan asks, eyes rounded and mouth agape. He is standing right in front of him, holding the Frozen tumbler in his hand and his curiosity barely back.

“Is Wooseok in there?”

Yohan nods eagerly and goes back inside in a quick strode. A few seconds later he is back, side by side with Kim Wooseok. Oh, my.

“Hyunbin,” Wooseok greets him, expression almost blank if it weren’t for his eyes—attentive, focused. Is weird, such a big, overwhelming energy coming from a guy with such a small frame and soft speaking tone. “Can I help you with something?”

This is it.

He makes sure to breathe at least two times before repeating the exact message Seungyoun told him earlier.

“Jinhyukhyungsaysthatyouarethemostbeautifulbeingintheworldandthatheisluckytoknowyou, seethewayyoureyessparkle,totalkwithyoueveryday.Utopiaisnolongeradreamyunreachableplaceaslongasyouarewithhim.”

The small guy in front of him blinks a few times. His impassive face breaks in a deep, confused frown. “I’m sorry, can you say that again?”

Hyunbin nods, right after wincing internally and maybe externally too. This is requiring more energy from him than any stage until the moment. At least, Wooseok didn’t ask him to say it at a slower pace. So if he just improves his articulation and diction, he can make it fast and fleet out of there right after.

He could leave now too, but he likes Jinhyuk. He would like to see him happy and he would like that to practice without distractions. Also, he doesn’t want to fail to Seungyoun and Byungchan. Their power of convincement is terrifyingly good.

“Jinhyuk hyung says that you are the most beautiful being in the world and that he is lucky to know you, to see the way your eyes sparkle, to talk with you every day. Utopia is no longer a dreamy unreachable place as long as you are with him,” Hyunbin repeats with burning ears and avoids his eyes. He tries to look everywhere but at Wooseok, even if it would be useful to know his reaction.

Unfortunately, what he sees is Yohan biting his lip to hold his laughter back, even if some giggles slips through his bunny teeth.

“Oh,” Wooseok articulates, face back to its blank expression and blinking eyes. “Thanks.”

Hyunbin is not sure if he actually sees Wooseok's neck flushing or if he is just projecting. Whatever, he doesn’t stay longer to find out either.

As he pictured, Seungyoun is around the corner and pats him in the shoulder happily before giving him a thumbs up.

~~~*~~~

_Step Four: to make Wooseok jealous_

At some point of the night, when Jinhyuk is showering maybe, Seungyoun says something along the line that jealousy could become the ultimate disease of a relationship, but that it could also speak volumes of the real feelings of a person. And that Wooseok has the appearance of a possessive bastard.

By this step, Hyunbin feels really tired. Practice was hard today, all his muscles are burning and exhausted, his throat is a bit raspy and his eyelids feel heavy. But he also can’t help but listen to the ridiculous gossiping of his teammates.

“Aren’t you worried?” he asks Hangyul as he sits by his side. The guy is eating his second cup of instant ramyeon, what must be not healthy at all—but at the same time, Hangyul is the one with the best body and stamina out of all of them, so who is Hyunbin to judge?

“Why would I?”

“They are talking about being clingy to Jinhyuk hyung.”

Hangyul snorts and eat another handful of noodles. “If anything, that’s gonna be funny.”

Granted, it is kind of funny. The surprised and weirded expression in Jinhyuk’s face when Byungchan hugs him from the back is like a poem, but what really sends Hyunbin into a giggles fit is the shudder that Jinhyuk exaggerates when Seungyoun compliments him tenderly during practice.

Then Seungyoun vows to never mention again that Jinhyuk does the best and most beautiful _monster walk_ he has ever seen, and Byungchan is left in charge of being the clingy one. Luckily, clinginess and affection come natural to Byungchan and Jinhyuk naturally accepts it.

Soon, both are holding hands everywhere–-in the dorm, the practice room, Zico’s studio. Seems nice. Even if it is for a stupid plan—seems nice to have such gentle support. Especially when Hyunbin’s confidence falters and his dream is crumbling down in front of him, even before it actually started. At least he gets some compliments and ‘ _good job!’_ from Seungyoun and Kookheon, and a few pats in the shoulder from Hangyul.

After the episode airs, the only reaction that Hyunbin is aware of comes actually from Han Seungwoo. Is a playful jab towards his fellow company trainee— _group member_. Hyunbin can’t actually comprehend, but he imagines how hard it must be to censure themselves from calling each other _group member_ every time. There is an easiness, a way of acting that Seungwoo only fully showcases with Byungchan—not even with friends like Yohan or adopted children like Dongpyo.

“Nah, nothing like that. I’ll never change hyung~~,” Byungchan assures and pecks Seungwoo on the cheek, who scrunches his face in fake disgust, but is betrayed by the smile that blooms in his lips. “We’re just trying to get some reaction from Wooseok.”

“He has a lot in his plate right now you know?”

Byungchan pouts. “I bet, but we aren’t asking for too much. Maybe some angry face or some fanboying like Yohan’s do all the time you two are together.”

Quiet until this moment, Yohan splutters. “I don’t fanboy?” Yet the warm smile that Seungwoo gives him is not assuring at all and it doesn’t help to cool down the flushing creeping up Yohan’s neck.

“Concentrate in your stage,” Seungwoo chastises. “Or we are going to crush you, guys!”

~~~*~~~

_Step Five: [ ]_

Swept away by hard dance practices that last until late night and repetitive sessions of rapping until his throat becomes raspy, the week goes on. Sunday is near and with that the expectation and anxiety grow exponentially. Some moments it feels like is almost impossible to keep up with Seungyoun, all explosive energy and reassuring smiles. Even Jinhyuk and Hangyul, the ones with more stamina and nerves of steel, end up gasping for air from time to time.

Being the least experienced in the industry, Hyunbin tries to hide his fatigue and he does quite a good job, but when Byungchan winces and Seungyoun halts the practice, Hyunbin is the first one to sit on the floor.

“Are you guys okay?” Seungyoun asks, worried. “Do you want to stop?”

Kookheon shakes his head. “I’m fine. Just need some water.”

Gasping for air, Byungchan adds: “And a granola bar from the vendor machine. Maybe two.”

Jinhyuk snickers. “I’ll bring our baby chicken the granola bar.” To what the other winks and celebrates with the sitting down version of his chicken dance. Jinhyuk only laughs as he leaves the room, but Hangyul glares at the guy and fake cringes, reminding him that he is not the maknae there.

Nevertheless what they said, Seungyoun calls a one-hour break and shuts himself inside the journal room.

Not knowing what to do, Hyunbin stands up. “I’m going to tell Jinhyuk hyung about the break.”

“Oh, could you also ask Seungwoo hyung for some painkillers?” Byungchan requests. “He always has of the fast-acting, cherry flavoured type.”

Hyunbin nods, as Hangyul says “Hyung, I have fast-acting too… is because they taste like medicine?”

Outside the room, in the hallways, Hyunbin relaxes his shoulders and breathes. Is not like the atmosphere is tight inside their designated practice room, all the opposite. Is cheerful, dynamic and sometimes it feels like too much—borderline hypocrite. It feels like they are a group of friends having fun, dancing and singing and doing dumb shit. Until it sinks down, the fatigue along with the reality: they are in a competition.

They are being measured against abstract, subjective standards—tested and criticized to the point that sometimes it can become plain hatred.

Is a bit weird how much he is enjoying all this.

He wonders if it’ll be the same when he becomes an actual, real idol. That and the mushy, warm feel in his guts when he ponders on his future team mates and group members almost make him too distracted to notice the scene in front of his eyes.

Unbelievable.

He goes back to the practice room with his mouth agape, still. He catches a glimpse of his own eyes big wide open in the mirror and he’ll shut it to not look like a mad man if he didn’t have a more urgent matter in hand. Kookheon is the first one who glances at him, question dancing in his eyes, so Hyunbin rushes to him.

“Hyung, hyung, you won’t believe me,” he starts. Both Hangyul and Byungchan drop their conversation about the scorpion move, interested in what he has to say. Then, before the excitement takes the better from him, Hyunbin reminds something. “Seungwoo hyung said he’ll bring the painkillers in a min.”

“Oh, great. Now, what happened?”

“Ah, yeah. I was looking for Jinhyuk hyung and I found him in the Monday to Sunday room,” Hyunbin starts to recap, “he was helping Minkyu, I think.”

Hangyul nods as Kookheon hums. “He is that nice, yeah.”

“No, no. Not that. Wooseok was there too. And they were talking, discussing the moves of the choreo I think and pointing it to Minkyu, and then they bickered as usual, you know how, and then Wooseok tiptoed and kissed hyung,” he explains in a rush, words falling out of his mouth at an impressive speed. “And Jinhyuk did nothing? Like, I think he kissed back and was happy. Like it wasn’t new? So it looks like it worked! They are dating!”

No cheers nor disbelieving. Not the reactions he would have imagined.

Scratching the back of his head, Hangyul nods again. Is not the same kind of movement tough, is not like he is agreeing to his statement. More like confirming it. “Yeah, they’ve been dating since Love Shot? Or earlier, maybe. Wooseok told us when they were planning the hidden cam prank.”

Kookheon smiles sheepishly. “I know since Class A.”

Hyunbin’s shoulders fall. What. Why then…?

Then all this time why were they trying to match two people that were already together? He looks around for an answer, but has nothing. Only Kookheon looking at him kindly and Hangyul torn between laughing and sighing. No _Sunbaes of Romance_ at sight. In fact, Byungchan is outside now, talking under his breath with Seungwoo and pouting as he swallows a pill and plays with a granola bar.

As he glances towards the journal rooms, the voice of Kookheon pops up in the back of his head. _I bet Seungyoun knows what he is doing._ He must have a reason.

And Hyunbin must know it. He has to.

What was all that about. Why was he the only one not knowing.

Hyunbin knocks the door of the room Seungyoun usually uses, hesitant at first. Then kid of excessively energetic.

“Bin-ah! Come in! Need something?” Seungyoun asks, brightly. Then, he furrows his eyebrows when he notices his expression. “You okay?”

Hyunbin bites his lip. “Jinhyuk and Wooseok are dating.”

“Really?!” Seungyoun shrieks, happily.

“Cut the--, hyung. You knew it,” he accuses. He bites back a _the bullshit_ right on time. Doesn’t want to be disrespectful, doesn’t want to feel sorry later. “Why did you guys do all that? It was just a joke?”

Why they were joking. Why he doesn’t understand the punchline.

Why was he the joke?

Seungyoun ducks his head, slightly embarrassed. It bothers Hyunbin, throws him even more out balance.

“It started as a plain joke, yeah,” Seungyoun admits. “We’ve been mocking Jinhyuk and Wooseok since the 2nd Elimination round. And I decided to keep it going for a lot of reasons, some of them dumb.”

“Which ones?” Hyunbin asks, nearly demands.

The guy in front of him bites his inner lip, hard. “I’m not an expert as leader, I’m just… I want this to work. And it won’t do it if the team feel bad. The guys—they couldn’t practice or their injuries would had worsened, so they were so bumped. I wanted to distract them a little, to lighten the mood,” he explains, a bunch of words laced with concerned. “And you. There was times when you acted like if you felt bad? Or you feared us?”

Hyunbin gulps, feeling a bit caught. He wants to mask it, denied it too, but words aren’t his forte.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel left out. But you not knowing that Jinhyukie and Wooseokie are together was actually helpful? Like—you were distracted and got close to the others. And your articulation! Your diction and your articulation is sick lately, Bin-ah.”

The confession. He winces at the memory. That was beyond embarrassing and awkward. He still can’t look at Wooseok in the eye, or Yohan for that matter.

He wants to say that it must had been better ways. And for sure it had, but he can’t come up with examples. He isn’t sure if he could voice them out, either.

“We like you, Bin-ah. You’ll be big one day—,“ Seungyoun adds, but is cut by another knock on the door. A more impatient knock actually, soon followed by the creaking sound of the door opening. Byungchan pushes it and shyly enters the tiny room.

He looks different, the bandage around his ankle tight and his lanky frame trying to seem smaller. Crestfallen, he vows slightly. “Hey, Hyunbin-ah. I wanted to apologize too,” he mutters.

“Ah, hyung was explaining just now.”

“Right. I don’t know what Seungyoun was telling you, but let me say: we were just having fun,” he says. His pretty face might be distracting from time to time, but not as his bluntness is. Somehow, it feels warm too. In general, Byungchan is warm like the spring sun. From his prettiness, to his voice to his personality. “And we wanted for you to have fun too. Take it from us: the competition and your dream may seem everything, but don’t forget to live.”

From his position on the floor, Seungyoun nods. “That was what I was trying to say. You seemed too stressed.”

“Exactly!” Byungchan says, his dimples making a brief appearance. “And you have to have fun too. Your dream is important, super hugely important, but if you don’t have fun along the way… you could end up hating it.”

A bit surprised, Hyunbin remains silent. There’s no animosity in their voices, all the opposite. Both seem worried, hopeful and caring. Byungchan also seems pained, where Seungyoun looks like he is restraining himself back from something. Expectant.

Hyunbin sighs. “Okay. It’s… Thanks, I guess,” he says, awkwardly.

The dimples in Byungchan’s face show up at each side of his perfect smile. It’s almost blinding. No wonders people—fans and trainees and Seungwoo—want to initiate wars and placate them just to see him laugh.

Loud and boisterous, Seungyoun finally jumps up and exclaims at the top of his lungs. Cheerful. “Group hug? Group hug!”

Before he can even realize what is happening, he is trapped by long skinny arms. Small giggles resonate next to his ear and is awkward, yet warm. Nice.

After a few seconds, he pats them in what he assumes is their shoulders. They doesn’t get the message-or they totally disregard it.

“Okay, okay. Is there anything else I don’t know?” he asks after he gives up and just stands still, in the heart of the hug. Enjoying it.

Someone shakes his head, yet seconds later the other one speaks. “Oh, yeah. Seungyoun hyung and Hangyulie aren’t together.”

“No?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!♥


End file.
